


Do You Trust Me?

by sublimeglass



Series: Between the Scenes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Between the Scenes, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeglass/pseuds/sublimeglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I flashed this fic for a "between the scenes" prompt just to get to the last line.</p><p>Probably takes place the summer between Season 2 and Season 3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I flashed this fic for a "between the scenes" prompt just to get to the last line.
> 
> Probably takes place the summer between Season 2 and Season 3.

Coffee is the second most important liquid in life, and the coffee shop is the Garden of Eden.

Stiles is grabbing a large coffee with a mountain of whipped cream, along with a black coffee for his dad. The newly-reinstated Sheriff has him filing papers at the police station during the summer in a last ditch effort to keep his too busy to investigate crime scenes.

Derek likes neither, but he does like iced frappuccinos. It's nobodies business.

“Heeeeeey Derek” Stiles stutters out, limbs settling as he realizes who is standing in the path of his exit. He mouths the straw while glancing around awkwardly.

“Stiles” Derek nods.

This is not right at all. They should be meeting in the woods while terror pulses through his veins, or while scrabbling to flee something. There should be running, not caramel sauce.

“How’s Scott?”

It’s stupid and juvenile, but it pisses him off and the annoyance burns through his awkwardness. “Thanks Derek, I am doing well. Yes I’m glad to hear you’re doing fine in return. Lovely fucking weather we’re having, temperature is supposed to climb tomorrow. Oh, Scott? Yeah, he’s doing fabulous except for the fact that he’s a werewolf. Thanks, you have a nice day too!” he bites off before slipping around a table and out the door.

Derek just stares after him. “Stiles, that’s not what I…”

“Whatever, dude.”


	2. Library Dues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek needs to do research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash fic, I'm trying really hard not to scrap it and write a longer (and heavily edited) story.

Derek hates this part.

It’s not that he hates the library. If anything, the smell of the pages are comforting – like home baked cookies but with plots. What he does hate is how ineffectual he feels while trying to do research. He doesn’t even know what he’s looking for and there’s not exactly a special werewolf growl that can make a book jump off the shelf and open itself to the proper page. He gives a test growl. It doesn’t work.

“Heeeeey, Derek.”

He shoves the book back on the shelf hard enough that it pushes through to the other side, causing a little cascade of novels to rain down on the other aisle. 

“What in the world?!”

Both Stiles and Derek move to peer through the portal, faces framed by stories.

“I didn’t-“ Derek starts, surprised.

“You’re fine” Stiles laughs.

The man on the other side frowns and starts to work himself into a snit. “You listen to me, young man, this is a library not some kind of a playground. I know what you kind of boys get up to and this isn’t a set to some, some… pornography!”

Stiles’ cheeks flush, and Derek glances over to watch it creep up his neck. Porn in a library? All those pages to get stuck together, it just seems a bit impractical but – okay, the way Stiles is heating up maybe it’s personal. Maybe he fantasized about helping Lydia study and then when the library was dark and quiet sliding over to her and pushing her back against a shelf and –

“Let’s go.” Derek grabs him by the wrist and doesn’t let go until they’re out the door. He doesn’t even notice when Stiles just shrugs and tosses the book he’s holding into a cart as they pass before the monitors. He’s out the door and heading towards the blue Jeep he sees parked under a tree before he realizes that they didn’t arrive together.

“C’mon, it’s not like you guillotined him with A Tale of Two Cities. They’re not going to arrest you for some books.” Stiles interrupts their slick getaway to fumble in his pocket, stumbling off the curb.

“Derek, what’s up?”

He pauses and stares around. This is embarrassing. “Can you give me a ride out to my…to the Hale house?”

“Do you have gas money?”

Derek just stares at him. Why do these little things keep slipping his mind? Gas costs money, maybe Stiles was in the library for an actual reason, why would he ask for a ride when he could just run through the woods, what are they supposed to say to each other, can’t this kid stay still for two seconds and quit –

“Quit chewing your lip.”

-Quit being creepy, Derek. Somehow ‘Sorry to interrupt your evening Stiles’ becomes ‘Stop mouthing yourself’.

“That’s not really an answer. Get in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think its weird that guy just mentions porn? Yes, probably, but it happened in real life. Who just starts talking to girls about lesbian porn? Weird guys at the library, apparently. Maybe I just have the "Yes I'm interested in speaking about pornography" type of aura. I mean, I am, in general.


	3. Magic Car(pet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a ride? Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A throw-away conversation that admits more than they meant.

They ride in companionable silence for awhile and he can practically hear Stiles’ lungs bursting with the need to speak.

“So I’ve never even seen a porn flick in a library. I mean god, what about the mess? I get the whole sexy librarian trope but seriously once all is said and done those tables have been used by tons of people. Did you know I knocked down a shelf in the library once? So not sturdy for uh..for pushing against. Although I suppose if you were strong enough to-“

“Stiles!”

Stiles glanced over at him maniacally, wetting his lips nervously. “Yeah, yeah I know. Shut up.”

Derek scrubbed his hands over his face. “Stop the car.”

“What, here?” he gestured dramatically to the expanse of trees on either side of the deserted road.

Derek just kept his face in his hands.

“Okay, ‘here’ it is. You know, if you were planning on taking a forest run anyway couldn’t you have started from town? Not that your conversation isn’t sparkling, but – wait are we under attack? Is there an Alpha pack out there?” He eased over to the side of the road but locked his door, staring into the shadows of the trees.

“I can’t _believe_ you stopped the car.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Jeez Stiles, if you’re in a car with a werewolf and he says ‘stop along this nice deserted property’ you don’t DO IT! You push your foot to the floor and speed into somewhere with witnesses, lots and lots of witnesses and preferably people with the proper guns!”

“The amount of sense you're making tops out at 0. _Are_ you planning on _killing_ me?”

“ **That’s not the point.** ” He slammed out of the door and stomped towards the tree line.

“Derek! Hey, hey wait a second here. I trust you. I pulled over because you asked me to. If Peter had asked me to pull over, after he somehow wrestled his way into my vehicle, I would scream bloody murder and drive us straight through the wall of the police station. So what gives? Should I _not_ trust you?”

Stiles stood there, chest heaving next to the jeep as Derek stood with one foot into the forest.

“Can I trust you? Derek!”

“Yes.” A simple word, said quietly. For Derek it was an apology as he looked at Stiles and tried to convey that by force of mind alone.

“Do..Derek, do you trust me?”

For a moment he just stared. Stiles, this stupid kid standing on the side of the road, standing there looking like he could fall over at any moment, arms out to the side as if to keep him balanced, wearing that stupid t-shirt and with his face as open as it could ever be, asking him for a bond of trust. What an idiot. Why does his chest hurt.

“Yeah Stiles, I trust you” he murmurs quietly before loping off into the woods.

Stiles stares at his form until he’s over the ridge. “Yeah bitch, _I’m_ Aladdin” he laughs shakily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Telling Stiles to stop the car wasn't a test, it just hit Derek afterwards that Stiles stopped in the middle of nowhere, even with the potential of getting attacked by werewolves, all because _Derek asked him to_.  
>  Also, I want a gif set with Stiles face as Aladdin, reaching down to Jasmine/Derek like "Do you trust me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I was really jonesing for coffee when I wrote this, which is why its:  
> a. Short  
> b. Has blatant lines like "Stiles was working at the police department."  
> c. I just realized it kind of switches from Stiles internal thoughts to Derek's without a mention.  
> d. I haven't finished my coffee today, it's staying this way. (I may have edited it a little from tumblr..) How the fuck are you supposed to spell "frappuccino" correctly without coffee in your brain.


End file.
